


A Prince's Choice

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Phil is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Prince Phillip reconnects with an old friend at the royal family's annual Christmas party.





	A Prince's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluffy Christmas themed fic! I had a lot of fun writing it :)
> 
>  
> 
> If you spot an error in my Spanish translation please let me know! :o

_ “No no no that’s all wrong! We’ve discussed this, the theme is a classic gilded twisted peppermint. Red, white, and gold with obligatory accents of green from the pines because it’s Christmas!” A very stressed voice yelled.  _

_   
_ _ “This is the Lester’s signature event and I will not let a single thing be out of sorts!” _

__   
_ “Mary, dear, it really is okay. Last year you did a fabulous job! I’m sure this year will be the same.” _ __   
  


_ “But we have to top last year! The ice sculptures must be bigger and better, the food selection varied and prepared exquisite while holding onto a warm and inviting aura.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “And you will do all of that. Please come with me and have some tea. You need to take a moment to breathe. The night only gets more stressful.”

  
-

  
Phil sighed as he closed his bedroom door and leaned up against it. He closed his eyes, finally in the relative silence of his large bedroom. He supposed it was nice to be back home again.

His life as a prince had been characterized by dressing to impress and being a spokesman for the family. As of late, he’d found himself traveling around the world advocating for all the things that made their conservative supporters slightly uneasy: LGBTQIA+ rights, women’s rights, improving quality of healthcare in lower income areas, higher education reform––he did it all. 

After spending most of November in the States, he finally returned home to their estate in Manchester, England. It felt good to be back home and not on a plane or train. He couldn’t remember the last time he was home––not in one of their other houses visiting other royalty and dignitaries, or in one of their many holiday homes around the world––the estate he grew up in.

  
Phil smiled at the freshly pressed outfit laid out on his bed. He was much too old for his mother to still be selecting his outfits, but when it came to the holidays, he didn’t dare complain. This was the pinnacle of their public image; they’d invited all the affluent families, notable celebrities, and top journalists and columnists into their home. No way was his mother going to allow for a single member of the family to not be dressed to the nines and color coordinated in some way. Especially Phil, since he was his family’s prize bachelor; if they wanted to attract the best for their son, he had to look the best.

Phil slipped on the fresh pair of black trousers and his white button up with silver snowflakes on it. He eyed the red cardigan and highly contemplated not wearing it, but eventually he gave in and put it on. After messing with his quiff for what seemed like an eternity, he peeled himself away from his bedroom and made his way to the main hall where they would be hosting most of the night’s activities. 

The scents of gingerbread and peppermint carried him down the grand stairs that landed in the foyer. He was beyond ready to eat half of his weight in gourmet sweets. The family chef never failed to make the menu for this event anything but delectable. Phil swore he could feel his mouth watering just at the thought of tonight’s selection.

“Phil, dearie! You look so nice!” his mother exclaimed as she rushed to him. “So handsome,” she commented as she pecked his cheek.

“You picked a lovely outfit mum. The dress you're wearing is absolutely gorgeous,” Phil replied warmly, knowing how pleased his mum was.

“Also dearie, Arturo will be here tonight and–” she began.

“Mum!” Phil whined. 

Arturo was his parents’ dream match for him. His family had influence not only in Spain but the entire Iberian Peninsula. On paper and in person Arturo was the jackpot, known philanthropist, incredibly charming socialite and attorney, and very attractive. He had won the adoration of almost everyone except for Phil. 

“Just find some time to chat alone tonight. Maybe even show him the lights in the garden–”

“Mum you know how I feel about him.” Phil interrupted. To put it simply, Phil thought Arturo was a pretentious and arrogant prick, and Phil preferred to minimize his interactions with him. Phil fully respected the work he did and his family’s status, but that was about it.

“Well, your father and I just feel that you have not allowed yourself to properly bond with Arturo and get to know him on a deeper level,” his mum argued. “Please just try a little harder tonight. Maybe even share a dance...the  _ first  _ dance…like we discussed earlier this week.”

“Okay, I will try.” Phil agreed reluctantly. 

“I promise something good will come out of this night if you just open yourself up to the possibility,” his mum assured, before running off to check on some other task. 

Phil sighed as he wandered around the hall. The whole room had been decorated with fresh pine garlands on the railings and decorations with red, white, and gold accents. However, the statement piece was the four meter Christmas tree which looked better than ever this year. The warm white lights illuminated the white garlands that wrapped around the tree. The red, gold, and white baubles had been carefully placed with accents of bows, pinecones, and angels. But the best part was the golden light up star that sat on top of the tree. Sure, this tree was extravagant but it didn’t compare to the smaller, more intimate tree that sat in the living room the family actually utilized. That one had the handmaid ornaments and was less manufactured to be perfect. Still, both trees held a special place in Phil’s heart.

Soon this hall would be filled with merry people laughing and enjoying the evening’s festivities. The string quintet and harpist were warming up, final platings of hors d'oeuvres were set out, and stocked trays were being handed to severs. Cocktail hour was soon due to be in full swing and the first wave of guests would begin to trickle in.   

The whole Lester family lined up near the entrance so they could greet guests as they arrived. Polite smiles, cordial handshakes, with the occasional hug and cheek kisses would be the routine for at least the next thirty minutes. Phil supposed that was the spirit of the holidays; seeing so many smiling faces and people excited to gather and celebrate the year that was on its way out. 

After so many years of this standard greeting protocol, Phil would have expected this to get less awkward, but it never did. He felt weird that so many people knew his name and he would be lucky to even have a faint memory of the person’s face. Though, he supposed that’s what it meant to be a public figure––everyone knew you, or at least a version of you, and it was your role to uphold that in their presence. That’s why his cheeks hurt from smiling too much and he had to push down the cringe from extending pleasantries.

Just when Phil thought there was a lull in the amount of guests arriving, he was nearly knocked off balance by an unsolicited embrace.

  
“Prince Philip!” Arturo exclaimed as he engulfed Phil into a tight hug.  
  
“Arturo,” Phil greeted with not even half the excitement as he had. “It is good to see you again.”  
  
“As to you! It looks like the States were great to you. You are looking absolutely fit!” Arturo gushed, holding onto Phil’s arm for a little bit too long.  
  
“Oh please, don’t flatter me. You’re looking... _radiant._..as always.” Phil complimented, catching his mother’s glance.   
  
“Oh stop it Phil. _¡_ _Me sonrojas! [You’re making me blush] ,_ ” Arturo replied, swatting him playfully. “It’s just a bit of sun.”

“Really where have you been recently? Ibiza? Jamaica?” Phil asked politely, taking a step away from greeting other guests. 

  
“Actually, I’ve been at our estate in the Maldives! Oh it is just lovely out there. You’ll have to come with me on holiday sometime. Soon too; I hear it’s sinking.”   
  
“Yes, climate change is a serious issue. Many gorgeous islands will sink; it’s a shame really.” Phil responded awkwardly.    
  
“Tienes un corazón de oro.  _ [You have a heart of gold]  _ ” Arturo said quietly.   
  
“ _ ¡ _ Gracias!  _ [Thanks]  _ ” Phil replied, letting know Arturo know he had understood him. “Please, enjoy the food, be sure to take a look at the beautiful ice sculptures and really, have a wonderful evening.” Phil said formally to Arturo and the rest of his family. 

“We’ll talk more later,” Arturo said with a wink as he walked away. 

  
It took almost all the strength in Phil’s body not to roll his eyes after that brief interaction. Phil really wanted to like Arturo, but he just wasn’t it. 

Once the influx of guests slowed, and the main the hall was bustling with bodies and camera flashes, the event was officially opened. Honestly, not much changed, it just meant that now people could take food without coming off as rude. 

Phil initially started off the evening with high energy. He was actually excited to talk about all of the wonderful work he had been doing that year as well as set up future collaboration and networking opportunities to enhance his work. Plus, it was nice to have a chat with all of the people who he looked up to and hadn’t seen in so long.

Laughter and conversation filled the air, along with the clang of dishes and silverware being cleared. It was always so nice to see everyone having such a good time and letting loose. Everyone worked so hard and deserved a moment to celebrate themselves and those around them. 

Like Phil had promised his mother, he did find time to sit and chat with Arturo. And by  _ chat _ , he meant mostly  _ listening  _ to Arturo talk about partying in Ibiza and all of the high profile celebrities he’d met over the course of the year. Phil wasn’t sure how it was possible for a person to be  _ this  _ self absorbed; he had to be playing it up. 

“- and then they asked me if I could be a last minute addition to the Balenciaga model lineup for Paris Fashion Week!” Arturo said with a laugh. “I mean what are the odds that I was just what the lead designer was in search of?”

“I suppose you were just in the right place at the right time.” Phil replied, unsure of how to respond to his anecdote. 

“It was something out of a dream!” Arturo added.

“Oh I bet.” Phil sarcastically as he took a nonchalant sip of wine. Shit, he was almost out. He was definitely going to need another glass if he was going to have to endure any more of this.

“If you could excuse me for one moment.” Phil said, getting up from the sofa they were sat on to get yet another glass of wine. Luckily, as if on cue, a server walked past with a tray of red wine. Phil picked up the glass of wine with a smile, and immediately turned around into another person, spilling his drink all over them.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Phil exclaimed.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to melt,” the person joked, touching the wet spot on his shirt. ”Though, I have to admit this isn’t ideal.”

“I can’t believe–I’m not even drunk yet,” Phil sighed while grabbing some napkins to hand to the person. It was as if time slowed down as he brushed hands and finally met eye to eye with the person he’d spilled his drink on. Phil instantly felt the color drain from his face when he realized he had stumbled into none other than Daniel Howell, heir to to he Howell fortune. 

Dan had been a friend, and long term off and on crush for Phil. When they were younger, they’d attended the same boarding school for a short time, but then Dan transferred to a school in Vienna. When they were together, time always just melted away. For whatever reason, they just seemed to get each other without having to try. The two often found themselves in trouble with their house director for staying up late playing video games, telling ghost stories, venting about family frustrations, or just musing about who they wanted to become one day.

After Dan moved, they only really saw each other at big events like the Christmas party, but everytime they did reconnect, it was almost as if no time had passed between them. Phil couldn’t explain it, but Dan was a person who he just couldn’t seem to fully get over. He’d always had an interest in Dan even when he wasn’t presently aware of it. All it took was one wave and smile from Dan to make him remember and be lovestruck all over again.

“Daniel I am so sorry. Oh my–” Phil stuttered, looking at the red stain on Dan’s white and silver shirt.

“Phil, I thought we decided I wouldn’t call you Prince Philip and you wouldn’t call me Daniel a long time ago.” Dan joked. “I promise it is okay. I am sure tonight has been mental enough for you; my Alexander will be just fine.”

“Alexander as in Alexander McQueen?” Phil asked. “Are you wearing an Alexander McQueen original right now?”

“Yeah, bold choice right? I told the head designer to just make the shirt black and silver but she argued that black wasn’t in the ‘Christmas spirit’.” Dan explained with a playful eye roll.

“There are photographers everywhere, you can’t stay in this. I have some unworn Alexander McQueen originals and I think we are about the same size–”

“No, Phil, it’s okay. This is really not a big deal.”

“You are a guest in my estate and I insist we find you something from my closet to change into. Please, it is the least I can do.” Phil asserted.

“Well, I suppose I cannot turn down an invitation from Prince Philip himself.”

“Follow me, we’ll take the back way.” Phil said, guiding Dan out of the main ballroom and into the hallway. Phil had just abandoned his conversation with Arturo and truthfully, he couldn’t be happier.

  
Phil was glad to get away from the party for a moment. He’d said too many hellos, forced too many smiles, and sat through stories he couldn’t care less about. The main floor was packed with way too many bodies and he needed a moment to himself to breathe.

“Wow. I never would have thought I would be in Prince Philip’s bedroom.” Dan teased as he followed Phil inside.

Aside from the size and the expensive furniture, Phil’s room was like any dorky young adult’s room. His windowsill was lined with small cacti and succulent. There were various Pokémon plushies, pop culture figurines, and other knick-knacks artfully displayed on shelves and in bookcases all throughout his room. It aired something a mix between trying to be a mature layout without sucking his personality out of it.    
  
“Well here it is in all of its glory,” Phil said extending his arms as if to show it off.   
  
“I love this little gaming area set up over here.” Dan commented as he looked into one of the extensions of his bedroom that also functioned a sitting area and makeshift office.   
  
“Wanna see something I think you’ll love more?” Phil asked as he moved towards his walk in closet.   
  
“I do love this!” Dan exclaimed as he followed Phil into his closet. Dan loved an organized, well-designed closet and Phil’s was no exception. The shelves of shoes (from casual to dress), the different divisions of his wardrobe, as well as the middle custom built dresser unit that held accessories—Dan wouldn’t expect anything less from a prince. It almost made him want to redesign his. 

“I’m sure yours is so much nicer but I’m pretty proud of this; I helped redesign it.” Phil said with a smile.   
  
“As you should be. It’s super nice and functional.” Dan agreed.   
  
“Anyways, we should probably find you something to wear, huh?” Phil said as he headed over to where he kept most of his designer pieces.   
  
“Yeah, let’s get to it.”   
  
Dan and Phil looked through the various button up shirts and jumpers until they decided on their three top pics. The first two shirts Dan tried on looked great on him, but they just weren’t quite his style. Truthfully, he was a bit apprehensive to put on their last choice. It was a dark red shirt with black and silver accents. Dan wasn’t a huge fan of the color but Phil insisted that he try this one.   
  
“Phil, I think this could be the one.” Dan said from the inside of the bathroom.   
  
“Yeah? Let me see.” Phil said.    
  
“What do you think?” Dan asked as he walked over and smoothed out the shirt.   
  
“It looks really good.” Phil replied, trying to keep his cool. Daniel Howell was wearing his shirt and looked absolutely fit in it.

“How am I supposed to explain this? Someone is bound to remember that this was made for you...” Dan asked uneasily as he fidgeted with his curls.

“What do you mean?” Phil questioned. 

“I am literally wearing your custom made shirt; people are going to have questions.” Dan explained, still looking at himself in the mirror.

“I think it’s fine.” Phil said with a shrug as he stood closer to Dan. “It looks better on you anyways.” he added.   
  
“Thank you.” Dan replied, looking away as a faint blush crept up his neck. “I’ll be sure to let all the tabloids know how clumsy you are.”

“Gee, thanks.” Phil deadpanned. “Just tell them something cheeky.”

_ “Oh this piec _ e? Just something that caught my eye during my private tour of Prince Philip’s bedroom.” Dan said in mock flirtatious tone.

“But Daniel, what were you doing in his room in the first place?” Phil asked, pretending to be a reporter.

“Well, let’s just say the prince and I had an interaction that warranted a change of clothes.” Dan replied smoothly, making Phil swoon.

“That’s the one.” Phil grinned, ignoring how red he’d gotten from the statement. 

“But seriously, thank you so much. We could’ve easily just put a jumper on top of the shirt I was wearing before.” Dan said.

“Nonsense. You always come dressed to impress and I won’t stand for anything less.” Phil replied warmly.

Even though Phil knew the two of them probably should go back downstairs to the party, he really did not want to. He needed a little bit more time to recharge his energy before having to be in such a highly social environment. Plus, he wanted to spend more quality time with Dan and catch up. 

The last time they had seen each other was during the summer at some charity gala they both were invited to. Clearly, the past five months must have been pretty nice because Dan’s curls were flourishing and his arms were looking bigger than he remembered them being. That, and he wanted to hear about how living in London had been for Dan, learn more about the work Dan had been doing with Young Minds, and literally anything else he wanted to talk about. 

  
“Would you want to take a walk around the garden with me? All of the Christmas lights are up and it is quite beautiful.” Phil proposed.   
  
“I would like that.” Dan agreed with a small smile.

“You can just grab one of my coats.” Phil suggested. It would be too much of a hassle trying to get Dan’s coat from the check and they would for sure get interrupted by someone trying to talk to them.

The two of them slipped out of Phil’s bedroom and quietly made their way to a back staircase that led them outside to the garden. Almost every single bush, tree, fountain, and fence were lined with lights. One could have argued that the coordination of so many colors were bound to clash. Yet, they melted beautifly together and were only amplified by the small pond that sat in the middle. 

Aside from getting to inhale twice his weight in gingerbread cookies and chocolates, the lights in the garden was always Phil’s favorite part of Christmas. There was just something so freeing and whimsical about seeing the lights twinkle.

“Phil, this is incredible.” Dan gushed. “Am I allowed to post this to Instagram?” 

“Go right ahead.” Phil said, still taking in the beautiful garden before him. 

The two of them started along the path, strolling at pace as though this was the only plan they had for the evening. The cobblestone path turned to wood as they reached the small bridge that overlooked the pond. Dan took a moment to lean against the railing and take in the aesthetics of the location.   
  
“Phil, what’s your favorite part of Christmas?” Dan asked, breaking their comfortable silence.   
  
“Other than the sweets and the lights? I would say just how the holidays seem to bring people together. Maybe it’s something in the air, but I feel this is when the most magical moments happen.” Phil answered.   
  
“That’s sweet. I think it’s the music for me.” Dan replied with a shrug.   
  
“Oh yes! You must enjoy playing the different songs on the piano,”   
  
“Ah you could say that...” Dan replied dismissively.    
  
“Speaking of which, are you going to be playing the piano at some point tonight?” Phil asked.

“Thankfully not tonight. I don’t know why but it always makes me nervous even though I have been playing for years,” Dan said.

“I’ve always enjoyed listening to you play. My mum tried so hard to get me into piano but it just never clicked for me.” Phil commented. “Maybe some liquid confidence would change your mind?”

“Oh you’re too kind, but I’ve found playing the piano while inebriated isn’t the best idea.” Dan said with a giggle.

Phil didn’t mean to be that infatuated with Dan but he made it so hard not to be. Even under the glow of red and blue christmas lights, the contours of his jaw and pretty brown eyes stood out. Every single time Dan laughed, he fell a little harder than before. He could only imagine what the rosy patches on his cheeks looked like now after being out in the cold for so long.

Dan was all he wanted in a partner; someone to laugh with, someone he could actually sustain a real conversation with, and someone who he could spend hours telling them how delightful they were. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you escape your own party?” Dan prodded.   
  
“Well,” Phil started as he looked at his shoes. “For starters, I was done with people trying to chat me up or get me to meet their single child. That and the Christmas party is always a little overwhelming for me; I’m always surprised we can fit so many people in this estate and sometimes it just gets to be overload you know?”   
  
“I do know.” Dan agreed. “It can get to be a lot and people expect you to always be energized and engaging, but it can be draining.”

“You’d think after all these years I would have figured out how to handle such large events, but I always need a moment to breathe.” 

“It really does feel like we’re all holding our breath, huh?” Dan mused, watching as his escaped into the cold evening. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you really know how to make other people feel at ease. Whenever we have moments like these, it feels as though nothing else really matters.”

“I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before,” Phil replied, blushing profusely.”Thank you; it really means a lot.” 

“I know we don’t always get to see each other like this but I do value the time we share.” Dan admitted, thankful it was still dark enough to hide his blush.

“Why’s that?”

“You know what question everyone asks me?” Dan started.   
  
“No, I don’t think I do.” Phil responded with an eyebrow raise.   
  
“How much money are you estimated to inherit?”    
  
“That’s bold.”    
  
“Right? As soon as anyone brings that up, I tune out immediately. It’s like, did you care about anything I was saying at all? About myself?” Dan took a deep breath before he continued. “But you have never asked me once; you never hinted at it––nothing. It’s as if it’s not even a part of my identity with you, and I love that.”

“I mean it’s rude and not relevant at all. Sure, I understand curiosity but that’s just not an appropriate thing to ask anyone. Maybe if you were the CFO of a company discussing numbers with another company it would be okay, but we’re people, not business ventures.” Phil argued.   
  
“It just sucks. Everything is always about networking and making business unions. I literally could give two shits about that. What about compatibility? Do we get each other, can we stand being together? Are we going to be a fake union and miserable? Cause if we are—no thanks.” Dan said, clearly annoyed.   
  
“Trust me, I know how you feel. My parents really want me to pair up with Arturo and be a thing, but I do not like him at all. I admire all the great work he and his family has done, but that’s it. And they just keep pushing it and pushing it.” Phil ranted. “They’re even pushing me to essentially go public by sharing the first dance of tonight with him.”   
  
“Shit, what are you going to do?”   
  
“I don’t know; I don’t really have any other choice.”   
  
“You do have another choice— _ your  _ choice.”   
  
Phil didn’t respond. He simply just focused his attention on the reflection of the lights in the water. His choice was stupid and emotionally charged, but he supposed Dan was right. Dancing with Arturo tonight would only lock him into a partnership so strong that it could only be ended by a scandal, which he desperately did not want.

“Listen Phil, I’m a romantic, I believe in love. Relationships don’t always have to be about strategy or business. Sometimes you want to be with someone because you have a connection.” Dan rambled. “I know it’s easier said than done, but choose the path that will lead you to love.”

Phil sighed. “But my choice is… _ unpredictable _ .”

  
“You will never know the outcome if you close off the path completely.” 

The two fell into a slightly tense silence. Dan hoped he hadn’t crossed a boundary in imposing his opinion, and Phil just didn’t know to respond in general. He felt what Dan was saying and wanted to live that truth more than anything in the world.   
  
“We should probably be heading back to the party,” Dan said awkwardly.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure people are looking for me...” Phil said with a sigh.    
  
The two finished their lap around the garden and went their separate ways. Dan thanked Phil again for letting him borrow his shirt, and for the refreshing walk outside. Phil slipped back into his bedroom to put the coats away, and hide for just a little bit longer.

When Phil did finally rejoin the party, it was another whirlwind of an hour. He was talking to the press, posing for photos with his family and some of their guests, and trying to enjoy a gingerbread cookie with cinnamon ice cream without being interrupted. In fact, Phil had barely finished his last bite of gingerbread when he was being whisked away to prepare to be announced for the first dance of tonight. This wasn’t even that formal of an event, so Phil didn’t truly understand why his parents had made it a point to include it in the night’s “formal agenda”.

Phil stood there at the top of the stairs, watching as all the evening’s guests circled the dance floor, patiently awaiting his father’s announcement. Phil, on the other hand, was finding it hard to remain calm. He had no idea who he was going to dance with. The decision was clear but there were other factors at play he could not ignore.

  
He knew that his parents wanted nothing but the best for him and always had their best interest at heart and most of the time he was at ease with their plans for him. However, Phil knew he would never find contentment if he went along with his parents’ pick for him. All his parents really wanted was someone who would be a strong partner, and Phil had known the perfect contender for quite some time now.    
  
For so long, he had ignored what he wanted for the sake of the family but today he would not. Even if it was for only one night, he was going to defy his parents and live in his fairytale. Phil owed it to his future happiness to do something like this; Dan had only reaffirmed that tonight. He knew he was about to do something that was potentially really dumb and wildly idealistic but he was committed to it.

“Prince Philip will have the first dance of the night.” His father announced once everyone had cleared the dance floor.

Phil took his time as he walked down the stairs, trying to find the only person he wanted to dance with. His heart was racing and he could feel the judging eyes of all the guests that lined the dance floor, but he was firm in his decision. Phil kept walking until he was stood in front of a dark red shirt with black and silver accents, and he bowed.

“May I have this dance?” Phil asked formally, extending his hand. 

Dan stood across from Phil, mouth agape. “You may.” Dan finally managed to choke out. 

Dan’s legs felt like bricks as Phil guided him to the middle of the dance floor. Dan looked up at him when Phil hesitantly placed his hand on his lower back and clasped Dan’s hand in proper waltz form. The quintet began to play Tchaikovsky’s  _ Waltz of the Flowers _ from the Nutcracker Ballet, and the two began their dance.   
  
“What are you doing?” Dan whispered as he followed Phil’s steps.

“Going with my choice.” Phil replied firmly.    
  
Around them, people were leaning towards one another and whispering things Phil couldn’t make out. He could hear the shutter of cameras, heels clicking against the marble flooring to get closer, and the occasional gasp. Yet, somehow, Phil didn’t care what people’s reactions were. His eyes were fixed on Dan and his permanent blush as they traversed the dance floor. Phil had never noticed the freckles that were dotted all over Dan’s face, or how long his eyelashes were. This was their moment to soak in; everyone else were just onlookers that would never understand the weight of this dance. In the back of his mind, Phil was wondering what his parents were thinking right now. As much as he hated to admit it, they get final say and if they didn’t approve—well, at least he could live freely for five minutes.   
  
Their dance ended and they both bowed to each other before each selecting a different partner to dance with, signaling others that they too could dance. Even as he switched partners, all Phil could think about was what he needed to say to Dan. He had made an impulsive decision but he’d meant it. Phil wasn’t trying use Dan so he could dodge Arturo. Phil didn’t use people, and most certainly would not use Dan.   
  
The moment the dancing made the transition from being formal to more casual and modern, Phil slipped away from the dance floor to find Dan. He’d barely taken ten steps away from the dance floor when he was called by his full name.    
  
“Phillip Michael Lester. I think you know we have something to discuss,” his father started.   
  
“Yes, I know, but I need to—“ Phil stuttered, trying to get to Dan who was actively trying to escape the foyer before Phil could get to him. 

“Son, I know we haven’t been the most accommodating when helping you search for a suitable partner–” His father started before Phil tuned out. The only thing on his mind was getting to Dan. He would sit through whatever lecture his father was planning on giving him later.

“Father, I am sorry, but I have to talk to Dan right now. I understand that this conversation is not over and has barely just begun, but I can’t have this talk right now.” Phil asserted.

Phil tore himself away from his father and followed Dan down to the end hallway that connected the hall to other parts of the building.

“Dan, wait!” Phil called as he finally caught up with him.

“Phil, I’m flattered, but-“ Dan started, looking away from Phil.   
  
“But?” Phil interrupted.   
  
“I am not a fan of publicity stunts or whatever that was– _ ugh like _ –aren’t your parents going to be upset with you? What even was that?” Dan questioned, words coming out a mile a minute.   
  
“Probably, but they will get over it.” Phil replied as he glanced at his parents from the corner of his eye.   
  
“Okay let me rephrase; isn’t Arturo going to be upset?”    
  
“He won’t care. Arturo isn’t into the idea of being with me either. He lays on the pretentiousness thick on purpose to turn me away from the idea of ever being interested in him.” Phil answered back, not letting Dan derail him from what he wanted to say.    
  
“What? You don’t know that for sure.” Dan retorted.

“Dan–” Phil tried to start.

“Phil, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude or anything but––” Dan tried to continue until Phil officially cut him off.

  
“Dan, will you please just listen to me?” Phil urged, taking both of Dan’s hands into his own.   
  
“Go ahead.” Dan said quietly in defeat.   
  


“Look Dan, I have admired you from afar for a really long time now. I’ve cherished every interaction we’ve shared with each other no matter how brief they were. You are so lovely and I just need you to know that.” Phil admitted, avoiding Dan’s gaze. “If it feels like I dragged you into something you don’t want to be apart of, I do sincerely apologize. You made me realize that I could never be content with sealing a future with Arturo when you, and other people like you, are out there in the world.”   
  
“And I don’t want you to feel obligated to be with me in any way, even if it’s just for the media. I would never do that to you.” Phil continued. “I just wanted to choose something that was from my heart, even if it was scary.”   
  
“I don’t even know what to say.” Dan mumbled back, his face stained with pink. “Phil, you made my fucking heart stop when you extended your hand. And I know you don’t think like this, but you’re a  _ prince _ , Phil. Like—I know you didn’t do that because I was the first person you saw. You knew even before you made it down the stairs.” Dan started, running his fingers over Phil’s knuckles. “I’ve never had that before, and I just didn’t want to find out it was all fake.”   
  
Phil waited for Dan to continue. “Those were literally the most magical five minutes of my life.”   
  
From a distance, King and Queen Lester as well as Sir and Lady Howell looked onto the conversation, unable to even begin to guess what they could be discussing. All they could see was Dan’s mouth running and Phil smiling while holding firmly onto his hands. Neither family was mad, they just wanted to know what they had missed. They could only exchange a look and make plans for tea when Phil pulled Dan into a tight embrace.   
  
They were too far away to see the tears of joy streaming down both of their faces, and would never understand the shock of finding out two people had been dreaming of the same moment they never thought they could have. 

  
“I hate to ruin such a beautiful moment, but we  _ are _ under a mistletoe right now.” Phil commented with a lighthearted chuckle.   
  
“So we are,” Dan replied, looking up.   
  
“Happy Christmas, Dan. I look forward to spending the new year with you.” Phil said, taking a step closer to Dan. The kiss was quick and tender but it was the best Christmas gift either could have ever received.   
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
